Tragedies, Trials and Tribulations
by Hermione-123
Summary: After lying dormant for their sixth year, the Trio fear the worst when the Death Eaters return. Tragedies occur, secrets are kept, friendships are tried and the darkest wizard the world has ever known is returning to his former power.


Chapter One  
  
If ever she had worked harder at anything in her whole life, she held the results to it in her shaking hands. Hermione breathed a sigh of absolute relief as she took another incredulous look at the piece of parchment. It looked genuine - the school's wax seal stamped strategically at the bottom, and the tawny owl, who hooted expectantly beside her on the window sill was undoubtedly a Hogwarts owl- but she read it again carefully just to make sure.   
  
In a flourish of handwriting it announced triumphantly that she had been elected as Hogwarts 989th Head Girl and would take up this duty alongside the Head Boy, Ernie MacMillan, for the next school term.  
  
Preoccupied with the realization of what Dumbledores tiny, confirming scrawl meant, she handed the owl a piece of toast before sitting down at the table. The grin on her face was enough for both of her parents to take notice of as they bustled into the kitchen.  
  
"Did you get post love? I saw the owl fly away" her father asked fondly, fixing himself a cup of coffee. Nodding, she simply handed him the parchment and waited as her mother moved around her to read the letter over her fathers shoulder.   
  
Hermione held the gold badge in her hand, but nearly dropped it in surprise when her mother squealed and hurried over to her only daughter. Hugging her tenderly, there were tears in her eyes when she tried to speak.  
  
"Oh Darling, I'm so proud of you"  
  
"Mum and I know how hard you worked for this" her father said, almost shaking with pride as he set the parchment on the table and joined her mother in physically congratulating her.   
  
"Well that's definately a cause to celebrate. Your father and I didn't do nearly so well in school. How about we all go out for dinner tonight? Hermione, if you think of something you want as a present. just tell us"  
  
Hermione smiled but didn't say anything right away. She thanked them both but averted her eyes, before they moved on sorting out the kitchen before they left for work.   
  
It would be embarrassing to admit to her parents that the only thing that she really wanted at the moment, was and had been transpiring since she had come home in July..... just to be home..  
  
She much as she knew she would miss her friends by refusing an invitation to the Burrow, she had chosen to spend this summer with her parent sin Oxford; despite the pleading and arguing she had done. Her case had relied heavily upon the fact that, although everyone was still concerned about Voldemort's evident return at the end of fifth year, he had remained inactive for all of her sixth. While Cornelius Fudge had been pleased with this turn of events, Dumbledore and the remaining Order were still very apprehensive about an attack which warranted almost a years worth of passive planning. Professor Dumbledore was dead set against her returning home, telling her that being Harry's friend and having took part in the battle at the Department of Mysteries, left her a very likely target.... a target much more obtainable while living in the Muggle world. Although he gently argued for her and her parents safety, she had been persistent to the point of tears., and he had reluctantly agreed. As with Harry, he had trouble dealing with matters concerning students safety over happiness, and as with Harry, he found himself repeating the folly with young Miss Granger. To make things more complicated, Muggles such as the Grangers, could not be involved with the complex spell of secret keeping. Unfortunately, this particular spell was the most effective form of protection against Voldemort. This unnerved Dumbledore to no end. He had done his best with protection charms and alerting devices, but other than these provisions he could only hope an attack on the Grangers would not occur.   
  
So happiness had outweighed danger and Hermione had returned to Oxford two weeks prior to smiles and excitement. The look on her parents face when she explained to them hat she intended to stay the entire summer, was enough to forget the risk.  
  
"Alright then love, we'll see you tonight. We shouldn't be too long at the office" her mother relayed as she passed out the door quickly.   
  
"Last day of work before holiday. Bound to be a bore" her father added grudgingly in an undertone before smiling and following his wife out of the door.  
  
When they had left, she turned on her heel and moved purposely through the kitchen to the living room, tucking her Head Girl letter into the back pocket of her jeans as she went.   
  
One of the extra safety measures added to the Grangers home had been a Floo connection, albeit connected only to the Ministry of Magic and the Weasleys. Although after the event of last year and her doubts that the Ministry could prevent any attacks, the connection was comforting none-the-less. Hermione also had to admit that she had abused the aid only twice and as she tossed some Floo and stepped into the fire, this trip would only her third.  
  
AS the fireplaces whipped past her, she closed her eyes and soon enough her feet found the solid ground of the Weasley's wide hearth and stepped out into the familiar room. It was still fairly early for summer holiday standards, and as she scanned the crocheted furniture she wondered if Ron and the others would even be awake. However, the sun, as it was in Oxford, was shining brightly through the open windows and she knew she wouldn't have long to wait if this were the case.  
  
She was right in her assumption a Mrs. Weasley scampered from the kitchen carrying a large mixing bowl. Looking positively delighted about something, Mrs. Weasley set aside her cooking before gathering up the girlfriend of his youngest son in her arms.  
  
"Oh darling!! Its so nice to see you again so soon" Hermione grinned. Mrs. Weasley always made her feel so welcome. "Letters came today," she continued a little slyly and looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione, however grinned smugly and motioned at her secrecy by tapping her nose.   
  
"Of course, of course" she smiled and bustled over to the back door. "The boys are out back and Ginny- went- oh there she is" she stopped distractedly as a cheerful Ginny thudded down the last stair and stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing her friend. For a second, both girls looked unblinkingly at eachother and when Hermione couldn't help but grin widely Ginny launched herself at her best friend excitedly.   
  
"Oh I knew it!! I was still so worried though," Ginny was gibbering as she hugged her then tugged at Hermione's neat ponytail in mock anger, "and you silly cow you were so worried but really there was no doubt" Hermione beamed, rubbing the back of her head. When her and Ginny had become close in fourth year, she was quite relieved to have a female friend.... somehow girls always knew.  
  
"Language Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded but then hugged Hermione proudly, much like her own mum had done. She hadn't even told her two closest friends and already she felt that she couldn't' be hugged anymore.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said breathlessly, "I ought to find Ron and Harry before I get in trouble"  
  
"I'll come" Ginny said, pulling on her shoes and grateful for the company, the two girls set off across the dewy yard to find their complimentary pair.   
  
A familiar mop of untidy hair was just ahead of them, rummaging cautiously through the Weasley's shed of `muggle contraptions' among other things.  
  
"Wotcha looking for" Ginny asked un-necessarily loud when they had crept up behind him, startling him efficiently enough that he nearly lost his balance. Fixing his glasses he turned on her.  
  
"Blimey Ginny what.... Hermione!! When did you get here?" Harry rounded on her enthusiastic at seeing her.   
  
"Oh you know, making the rounds" she joked happily, bursting inside to tell him. Before Hermione or anyone for that matter could open their mouth, Ginny was already speaking. "Hermione made Head Girl"  
  
Hermione shot her an exasperated look as the younger girl shrugged in apology.  
  
"That's fantastic!!! But hey no surprise right?" Harry gushed as he became the fifth person to hug her.  
  
"Thanks" she said a bit less distracted. Somehow being congratulated by one of the people who knew exactly how hard she had worked for this position was by far more powerful.  
  
"Oi! Where the new rule where the boyfriends the last one to be seen?" a voice called from behind them and Hermione turned to see Ron. Her heart actually leapt in her throat when she saw him approaching, a broomstick hoisted over his shoulder. He had grown so much since fifth year and it never amazed her how `mature ` looking he had become since meeting him as an eleven year old so many years before. He smiled at her, set his broomstick aside and faithfully ran a hand through his vibrant hair before promptly tugging his girlfriend into his arms. It had only been a week since she had seen him last but she held him tightly. As she was momentarily distracted by his familiar smell, he was edging the parchment from her back pocket.   
  
"Ah and what's this?" he drawled knowingly.  
  
"Hermione's Head Girl" two voiced piped collectively from behind her, but before she could shout a reproachful look over her shoulder, Ron kissed her square on the mouth and beamed at her proudly. There was nothing else he had to say.   
  
"So what did your parents say??" Ginny asked when they had trouped back to the house and where siting on the porch.   
  
"They were happy... you know they actually know what Head Girl means. I think it makes them feel better"  
  
"Are you going to come to Diagon Alley with us tomorrow then Hermione?" Harry had asked, watching the yard and the darkening sky. Rain hung in the air and from Ottery St. Catchpole she could hear a rumble of thunder.  
  
"I can't. I'm going with my parents to York tomorrow... some kind of conference I think" she said reluctantly. Maybe she could persuade them of her absence, just for those two days.   
  
Ron's next question, however non-chalant it may have seemed, was in no way a surprise. "Who's Head Boy then?" He had settled in a chair, with Hermione perched on the arm, playing with her fingers absently. Harry smirked at Hermione and then matching Ron's casualness added, "Yeah whos the lucky git?"  
  
"Ernie MacMillan" Hermione said smoothly, but grinning when she saw Rons face darken a little.  
  
"Bloody wanker" Ron murmured ruefully and they all laughed. There still seemed to be some hostility there. In the beginning of sixth year, while Hermione and Ron had been dancing around their feelings, she had entered into a four month relationship with the Hufflepuff prefect. It had been originally to make Ron jealous, but she had really come to get along with Ernie and it would have probably lasted longer but Ron had come to his senses and corner ing her in the hall after a blazing row had admitted his feelings and then kissed her. That was the end of Ernie MacMillan. However ever since that day he had been devising different ways to get her back and while it really got under Ron and even Harry's skin, she had simply chosen to ignore it and remain friends with him.   
  
Hermione slid off the chairs arm and into his lap.  
  
"Well Ron we'll be spending a lot of time together this year so you better be nice. And plus if you and Harry had spent more time studying it might well have been you" she reprimanded sweetly. Ron simply rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.  
  
"Funny," she said, "I remember you saying the same thing when I broke it off with HIM to go out with YOU" she said and succeeded in making Ron blush. Ginny just laughed and he was sufficiently silenced after that.   
  
The four of them sat for a few minutes in silence, watching the clouds roll across the sky and the distant lightening. The air was warm and sweet and they were all lost in thought.  
  
"Can you beleive it? Our last year..." Harry said softly, trailing off at the end.  
  
"I know. We've had so much happen the last few years..." Ron chuckled but didnt continue.  
  
"Last few years? Try the last seven!" Hermione agreed making herself more comfortable."Seven years ago I didnt even know the wizarding worl existed and now......"   
  
"What am I gonna do next year?" Ginny bemoaned looking distressed, " you all get to graduate and then leave me behind" Hermione grinned.  
  
"Not alone Gin.... youll still have a Luna"   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at her. It must be a Weasley trait Hermione thought and snickered. The rain had started to come down now and the sky was very dark.  
  
"We'll have to make sure that nothing happens this year to keep us apart" Harry said suddenly, very seriously and they all looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean mate?" Ron looked at him curiously.   
  
"I just mean, I think that Dumbledores right. Last year was too easy. Nothing happened at all. Something's going to happen this year I just know and I think it will be more important for us all to stick together"  
  
Everyone was silent. They had all tried to avoid it but Harry was hitting on a point.  
  
"I agree" Ginny said, too quiet for her.  
  
"Me too" Ron said steadily. They all looked at Hermione.  
  
"Of course I agree" Hermione said and then smiled softly. "We better go in. I need to leave soon"  
  
As the thunder thudded behind her, she felt a shiver up her spine at Harry's ominous words, and hurried into the Burrow before anyone caught her distressed look. 


End file.
